Gothamtale: Arkham Infamy
Characters Playable * Batman (''Main Story, Dual Play, Challenge Maps)'' * Nightwing (''Daul Play, Challenge Maps, Knight of The Night DLC)'' * Red Hood (''Daul Play, Challenge Maps, Death and Demonization DLC)'' * Red Robin (''Daul Play, Challenge Maps, Blood Red DLC)'' * Robin ''(Daul Play, Challenge Maps, Head of The Demon DLC)'' * Azrael (''Challenge Maps, Heir to the Cowl DLC)'' * Batgirl (''Challenge Maps, The Killing Joke DLC)'' * Catwoman (''Dual Play, Challenge Maps, Nine Lives DLC)'' * Joker (''Joke's on You DLC)'' * Deathstroke (''World Class Assassin DLC)'' * Harley Quinn (''Insanity in The Night DLC)'' * Talia Al Ghul (''Father's Last Wishes DLC)'' * Batwoman (''Batgirl Costume)'' * Catgirl (''Catwoman Costume)'' * Batman Beyond (''Batman Costume)'' Non-Playable * Commisoner Gordon * Lucius Fox * Oracle * Aaron Cash * Bob * Thomas and Martha Wayne * Vicki Vale * Ace The Bat Hound Villains * Joker (''Main Story)'' * Harley Quinn (''Main Story)'' * Bane (''Main Story)'' * Black Mask (Sionis) (''Main Story)'' * Black Mask (Arkham) (''Mask of The Dead Most Wanted)'' * Calendar Man (''Long Halloween Most Wanted)'' * Deacon Blackfire (''Homeless Harrowing Most Wanted)'' * Deathstroke (''Serious Assassin Most Wanted)'' * Firefly (''Pyrocynical Most Wanted)'' * Hush (''Main Story)'' * Mr. Freeze (''Frozen Heart Most Wanted)'' * Ra's Al Ghul (''Main Story)(Robin DLC)(Talia Al Ghul DLC)'' * Riddler (''Main Story/Riddles Galore Most Wanted)'' * Sofia Gigante (''Main Story)'' * Alberto Falcone (''Main Story)'' * Two-Face (''Flip of a Coin Most Wanted) '' * The Penguin (''Tophat Follies Most Wanted)'' * Killer Croc (''Falling Anchors Most Wanted)'' * Poison Ivy (''For The Green Most Wanted)'' * Scarecrow (''Fear Toxins Most Wanted)'' * Hugo Strange (''Main Story)'' * The Ventriloquist & Scarface (''Puppets Most Wanted)'' * Man-Bat (''Genetic Failure Most Wanted)'' * Mister Zsasz (''Serial Murderer Most Wanted)(Red Hood DLC Only)'' * Clayface (''Main Story)'' * Catman (''Cat's Out of The Bag Most Wanted)(Catwoman DLC Only)'' * Killer Moth (''Main Story)'' * Deadshot (''Never Miss Most Wanted)'' * Nyssa Raatko (''Assassinator Most Wanted)(Talia Al Ghul DLC Only)'' * Lady Shiva (''Martial Warrior Most Wanted)(Red Hood DLC Only)'' * David Cain (''Demon's Assassin Most Wanted)'' * Court of Owls (''Main Story)'' ** Lincoln March ** Calvin Rose ** Strix * Anarky (''Anarchic Theories Most Wanted)(Nightwing DLC Only)'' * Great White Shark (''Shark Repellent Most Wanted)'' * Black Spider (''Suicide Squad Most Wanted)(Azrael DLC Only)'' * Doctor Hurt (''Main Story)'' * Scorpiana (''Seductress Most Wanted)'' * Professor Pyg (''Only Perfection Most Wanted)(Red Hood DLC)'' * Doctor Phospurus (''Chemical Makeup Most Wanted)'' * Duela Dent (''Main Story)(Harley Quinn DLC)'' * Electrocutioner (''Electric Storm Most Wanted)'' * Flamingo (''Pink and Black and Blue Most Wanted)(Red Hood DLC Only)'' * Kabuki Twins (Yōhei and Asashin) (''Tophat Follies Most Wanted)'' * Maxie Zues (''God Complex Most Wanted)'' * Magpie (''Bird of Prey Most Wanted)'' * Nocturna (''Love and Hate Most Wanted) '' * Phantasm (''Ghost of Gotham Most Wanted)'' * Prometheus (''Yin and Yang Most Wanted)'' * Sister Zero (''Exorcism Most Wanted)(Catwoman DLC Only)'' * Solomon Grundy (''Main Story)'' * Tarantula (''Unsung Hero Most Wanted)'' * Wonderland Gang (''Through The Looking Glass Most Wanted)'' ** Mad Hatter ** Tweedledee and Tweedledum ** March Hare ** The Lion ** The Unicorn ** The Walrus ** The Carpenter * Arkham Knight (''Main Story)'' Thug Types * Thug * Blunt Weapon Thug * Bladed Weapon Thug * Armed Thug * Riot Shielders * Brutes * Minigunners * Martial Artists * Assassins * Talons * Medics * Jammer Thug * Thermal Vision Thug Thug Factions * Joker * Harley Quinn * Bane * Scarecrow * Arkham Knight * Penguin * Two-Face * Riddler DLC Knight of The Knight Playable Character: Nightwing Nightwing must stop the forces of Bane, Penguin and Two-Face who are working together to take down the bat Villains: Bane, Penguin, Two-Face (''Main Story)'' Anarky, Riddler, Azrael, Red Hood (''Most Wanted Missions)'' Locations: Gotham, Bludhaven Death and Demonization Playable Character: Red Hood Red Hood Takes down the forces of an Imposter of him and as well as Poison Ivy's Guards and deal with an Issue from his past Villains: Arkham Knight, Poison Ivy, The Joker (''Main Story)'' Professor Pyg, Flamingo, Lady Shiva, Killer Croc, Mister Zsasz (''Most Wanted Missions)'' Locations: Gotham Blood Red Playable Character: Red Robin Red Robin finds data that Firefly and Mr. Freeze may be working together out of Arkham Asylum, so she vows to stop them Villains: Firefly, Mr. Freeze (''Main Story)'' Electrocutioner, Bane and The Penguin (''Most Wanted)'' Locations: Gotham, Arkham Asylum Head of The Demon Playable Character: Robin Robin, Desperate to go out on his own, finds out about a plot that Harley has against his father and as such, tries to finish her off Villains: Harley Quinn (''Main Story)'' Firefly, Bane, Ra's Al Ghul, Talia Al Ghul (''Most Wanted)'' Locations: Gotham Heir to The Cowl Playable Character: Azrael Azrael, Desperate to become Batman's Successor tries to prove himself by defeating the escapees from GCPD Maximum Security Villains: Bane, Firefly, Mr Freeze, Harley Quinn, Black Spider (''Main Story)'' Black Mask, Scarface, Scorpiona (''Most Wanted)'' Locations: Gotham Killing Joke Playable Character: Batgirl Batgirl deals with the Joker and Harley during a raid on The GCPD and then the other foundations of Gotham Villains: Joker, Harley Quinn (''Main Story)'' Black Mask, Firefly, Deadshot (''Most Wanted)'' Locations: Gotham Nine Lives Playable Character: Catwoman Catwoman, now a member of the Batfamily deals with the many villains that try to destroy Gotham and her deranged Sister Villains: Sister Zero, Bane, Clayface, Poison Ivy (''Main Story)'' Riddler, Mr. Freeze and Deathstroke (''Most Wanted)'' Locations: Gotham, Wayne Manor Jokes on You Playable Character: Joker Joker escapes Arkham and decides to toy with the Batfamily Villains: Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Catwoman (''Main Story)'' Red Robin, Red Hood, Azrael (''Most Wanted)'' Locations: Arkham Asylum, Gotham Insanity In The Knight Playable Character: Harley Quinn Harley travels to Bludhaven to save the other two sirens from corrupt police officers Villains: Aaron Cash, Nightwing (''Main Story)'' Locations: Bludhaven World Class Assassin Playable Character: Deathstroke Deathstroke is hired to take down some of the villains in Gotham Villains: Deadshot, Firefly, Clayface (''Main Story)'' Mr. Freeze, Harley Quinn (''Most Wanted)'' Locations: Gotham Father's Last Wishes Playable Character(s): Talia Al Ghul, Jack Wayne Talia and Jack have to deal with Talia's estranged sister and her reviving father Villains: Nysaa Ratko, Azrael, Ra's Al Ghul (''Main Story)'' Locations: Siberia, Gotham Costumes Batman * Gotham's Protector * Ace McGinnis Suit * Ace McGinnis Suit v2 * Knightfall * Suit of Sorrows * First Night Outfit * GCPD Outfit * Batsuit V.8 * Extreme Environment Batsuit (XE Batsuit) Nightwing * Bludhaven Blue * Armored Nightwing Suit * Teen Titans Nightwing Suit * Jayden Grayson as Batman Red Hood * Red Hood * Unmasked Red Hood * Arkham Knight * Skull Todd as Batman Red Robin * Red Robin * Robin (Gina Drake) * Thrillseeker Robin (Gina Drake) * Gina Drake as Batgirl Robin * Robin * League of Assassin's Uniform * Robin in Training * Jay Edward Wayne as Batman Azrael Batgirl Joker Harley Quinn Deathstroke Talia Al Ghul Jack Wayne * Jack Wayne * Vigilante * League of Assassins Arkham Knight Phantasm =